Jeannine Montgomery
Jeannine "Jean" Margaret Montgomery (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Chris on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Catherine Zeta-Jones. Biography Jean's mother, a lycan, believed that her condition was nothing but a curse. She hid her lycanthropy from her husband, who knew nothing of the supernatural world; she feared that her husband would only leave her if he knew her secret. Hiding her lycanthropy was difficult, and when she became pregnant with Jean, she realized her secret would be impossible to keep. She left her husband before he could leave her. Jean grew up without knowing her father. When Jean's Gifts manifested, she eagerly joined The Academy, though her mother held nothing but disdain for the institution. Jean became curious about her father and hoped to find information about his family in The Academy's records. She learned that he had Gifted relatives, but he was not Gifted himself; he knew nothing of the supernatural world. Jean was as convinced as her mother that her father would reject her if he knew she was "abnormal," and she gave up on searching for her father. Instead, she focused on her studies and became a Tutor at Penumbra University. She only truly came to terms with her lycanthropy when she met her husband, but she is still sensitive about it and she tries to keep it secret. Appearance Jean dresses conservatively but not prudishly while at work; her clothing compliments her figure but is not immodest. She wears glasses as a fashion accessory, but she has no real need for them; her vision is perfect. Her ears are pierced three times each, and there is a very small stud in her nose, which is not noticeable unless under intense scrutiny. She has tattoos, but they are always concealed when she is in the workplace. Outside of work, she tends to dress in either long or short skirts, or in short or capris if she needs to be able to move swiftly. She finishes her outfits with either a blouse (and cardigan in cold weather), or a tank top (and small hoodie in cold weather), respectively. Her wardrobe favours darker colours, mostly navies and burgundies and plums, but some of her active wear is in white. Personality Jean loves her job and her husband, but is not very enthused by daily life otherwise. She is happy to help her students with class and homework while on the job, but despises cutting into her own time to do so. She sees work and home as two separate lives that should never mix; she just wants to spend time with her man at the end of the day. Consequentially, she is often late handing back assignments (or even assigning them in the first place), and her tests are poorly written. Her lesson plans, however, are excellent, and her classes are both informative and interesting. Relationships Family *'Kerry Montgomery': Jeannine's 32-year-old husband, Kerry, is a Gifted One and an Agent. *'Margaret Ferris': Margaret is a 49-year-old Lycan social worker who fears that her condition will cause people to reject her. Her fear has passed on to her daughter. *'Sean Hurrell': Sean Hurrell, Jeannine's 50-year-old father, is an ordinary human with Gifted lineage. Jeannine's mother left him, believing that once he learned of her lycanthropy he would leave her. Jeannine has tried to locate her father, but she has since given up the search. Trivia Interesting facts about your character go here. Please use a bulleted list. Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Gifted Category:Half-Lycans Category:Tutors Category:Chris' Characters